A Panther's Heart
by Takara-Saisei
Summary: It's been about two weeks since Ulquiorra kidnapped Orihime. Up till now he's been regulating her life, but what happens when Aizen sends him to the human world? Not only that but the one in charge of Orihime now is non other than Grimmjow!*Chapter 6 Up*
1. New Guardian

This is my first story. I hope you like it!

Summary: It's been about two weeks since Ulquiorra kidnapped Orihime. Up till now he's been regulating her life, but what happens when Aizen sends him to the human world? Not only that but the one in charge of Orihime now is non other than Grimmjow! What will happen between these two? R&R please. HimeXGrimm. Rated M for later lemons and coarse language.

**--------------------------------------------------**

**A Panther****'s Heart**

**New Guardian:**

It was a new day in Las Noches, at least it felt like a new day to Orihime. It had been about two weeks since the Espada Ulquiorra had brought her to Hueco Mundo. She had gotten use to the routine now: Ulquiorra would come in the morning and bring her breakfast (which she had to eat or he'd shove it down by force), then she'd be there in her room all day, unless it was Thursday, maybe it's Friday…anyway, that's when Aizen would call for her to see if she's okay. Then later Ulquiorra would return to check up on her and tell her any news that might interest her, it never did. He'd then leave, and after several more hours he'd bring her dinner, which she would be forced to eat, again. She was nothing but a bird in a cage, never allowed to go out lest it may fly away. Same routine for everyday, that is until Grimmjow came.

It was probably the third week of her capture. She was waiting for Ulquiorra to come in with her breakfast as usual, when she heard the door open she turned around to see that it wasn't Ulquiorra coming through the door, it was Grimmjow.

"G-G-Grimmjow-kun?" she was surprised to see him. The last time she had even seen him was when Aizen ordered him to walk her to her room. Even then all he did was look back at her and scuff.

"Yeah, what is to you woman?" He asked her in a harsh tone.

"B-B-But what about…"

"What? What about Ulquiorra? That trained puppy is out in the human world doing errands for Aizen. So Aizen put me in charge of you woman." He was annoyed, she could tell. Grimmjow saw her face of disbelief. Aizen had put him, of all people, to watch over her. This would be interesting. "What's with that face? Look it was either me or Nnoitra. You choose." With that Orihime relaxed herself and accepted her new guardian. Anything was better than that pervert Nnoitra. Grimmjow set the tray of food down in front of her. "There's your food."

She looked at the food and was waiting for him to leave, but he didn't seem to budge. "Umm…Grimmjow-kun aren't you going to leave?" She asked a bit shyly, not knowing if it was in her place to ask.

"Got a problem with me being here woman?"

"N-No I was just wondering." She didn't touch her food, not yet. She started to feel uncomfortable with Grimmjow just standing there looking at her.

"Aren't you gonna eat?" He was glaring at her and she could feel him getting angry.

"Oh right," she giggled a bit, picked up her fork and started eating her food. All he did was roll his eyes and then leave. '_Was he making sure I ate it_?' she thought.

For about three days it went like this. Well, including him bringing her dinner and the usual Aizen calls. Otherwise, they didn't talk to each other at all. Whenever Orihime would try to start a conversation, he'd just find ways to shut her up.

Apparently it was Thursday or Friday or maybe Tuesday. Orihime had lost track of time by now. Grimmjow entered her room before dinner. "Aizen wants to see you," he said calmly. He seemed more relaxed now, but his cruel face was still there.

"Hai," Orihime nodded and followed Grimmjow to Aizen's throne room.

"Good morning Orihime," Aizen said in a gentle voice.

"Good morning Aizen-sama," she said while she bowed with her head. He might be an evil man wanting to destroy her home town, but he was still her capturer and still the higher up around here so she might as well show some respect.

"I hope Grimmjow's been taking good care for you," he said in a semi-concerned voice, but it was all just act and Orihime knew it.

"He has," she said calmly.

"Good. Now be sure to tell me if he does anything wrong to you. I'll be sure to punish him properly," Aizen's grin grew, as if anxious to punish Grimmjow, and Orihime didn't want to know the punishment.

"I'll be sure to report it," she said in a nervous voice.

"Well that was all," he frisked her away. "You may go to your chamber."

"Hai," she bowed and walked out of the throne room to find Grimmjow there waiting for her. He didn't say anything, just started walking away. Orihime, knowingly, followed him back to her chamber. When they entered her room Grimmjow closed the door. Orihime looked at him confused. Something was wrong. His usually strong face was now weary. "Are you okay, Grimmjow-kun?"

"What kind of fucking question is that woman?" His eyes began glaring at her.

Orihime stayed quiet. She knew something was wrong, but she couldn't figure out what. Suddenly he collapsed. "G-G-Grimmjow?" she bent down and saw what was the cause of the agony. If she wasn't mistaken, Toussen had stabbed Grimmjow. She didn't know the reason or when it happened, but she knew if she didn't act quickly Grimmjow would die. Orihime put his arm over her shoulder and tried to get up, but he was too heavy. '_Come on Orihime you can do this!_' she yelled to herself. She tried again this time walking forward; though she was dragging him she was at least moving him. She got him on the couch and then took off his Arrancar jacket. "Sōten Kisshun," Orihime summoned her Shun Shun Rikka. The shield appeared above Grimmjow's chest, where the wound was. Slowly the injury healed, she smiled at him. She had never been this close to him. She brushed back a piece of hair that was on his face. He looked so calm and harmless, the opposite of what he usually was. She knew he'd wake up soon so she kissed his forehead and then went to her bed, where she laid until she fell asleep.

Grimmjow slowly opened his eyes. '_Where the hell am I?_' he thought. He sat up and looked around. '_Why am I in Orihime's room?_' Suddenly he remembered that he had collapsed. He quickly got up and saw that his Arrancar jacket was missing. That's when he noticed that his wound had been healed. '_She healed me…_' He looked at her, lying on the bed, on her side. He went over to the female and saw his jacket. Orihime was holding on to it with one hand, almost like an infant holding its favorite blanket. He only snickered, and at that moment she twisted around and woke up.

"Hey wanna give me my jacket back?" Grimmjow said in a non-serious tone.

"Hmm? Oh! Umm!" Orihime had been caught off guard. She forgot to leave his jacket on the couch and was embarrassed to find it in her own hands. "Yeah I'm sorry about that," she handed him his jacket. "I forgot that I had it."

"Don't worry about it…" He was unusually calm. "Thanks for healing me."

"No problem," Orihime smiled.

"I should get your dinner," Grimmjow put on his jacket and walked out the door.

He returned shortly afterwards, but Orihime wasn't around. He placed the tray on the table and looked for her. '_Did she escape while I was gone? Where is she?_' he wondered. He looked everywhere in her room. Finally he opened the bathroom door, just to be greeted with a loud shriek. "GET OUT!" Orihime was screaming at him, while trying to cover herself. She stood up quickly, tried to grab a towel but slipped and was falling until something caught her. She looked up and saw Grimmjow holding her. She was now blushing not only for being in his arms, but for being in his arms naked. She slapped him across the face and grabbed a towel. She covered herself and looked at him.

"What the fuck was that for?" Grimmjow exclaimed, not have expecting the slap.

"That was for not knocking and being a pervert," Orihime sounded mad. She had never let anyone see her naked and now the first person to see was Grimmjow.

"I wasn't being a pervert; I was trying to catch you so you wouldn't fall!" He yelled at her.

"Will you at least let me put my clothes on," she said calmly, but he just stood there. "In private!" She pushed him out the door and locked it.

Grimmjow was outside waiting for her. '_God so mad, all I did was see her nak…ed…_' It had taken him a long time to figure out that he had seen her naked. He grinned a bit. _'I saw Orihime naked'_ he thought pleasantly.

After a while, Orihime came out with her Arrancar clothes on. She looked and saw that Grimmjow was sitting on the couch. "Sorry about slapping you Grimmjow-kun," she said it quite shyly. She never really meant to slap him. She was just defensive.

"It's okay," he said calmly. "I understand why you did it. Anyway there's your dinner. You should eat it now."

Orihime just nodded, sat down at the table and began eating. On a normal day, Grimmjow would leave after she'd start eating, but today he stayed until she finished all her food. "Thank you for the food Grimmjow-kun," she said as she smiled at him.

He just stood up and was walking towards the door. Then he felt something hold his hand. He looked back and saw that Orihime was holding on to him. She looked sad, he couldn't make out why, if he really wanted to he could push her back and leave, but he didn't. "Is there something you need, Orihime?"

Her eyes widened, not because his voice was tender and sweet, but because he had used her name. '_He actually said my name' _she thought.

"Well?" Grimmjow asked.

"W-W-Would you sleep with me tonight?" She asked shyly, but Grimmjow's eyes widened at the question causing her to blush a deep red. "N-N-N-Not like that! I mean, well you see… I'm always here alone and well I'd really enjoy some company. That is if you want to stay here, it's okay if you want to go." All he did was brush her hand off, scuff, and walk out of the room. She was sadden, saddened that the tender moment didn't last long '_I should have expected that from an Arrancar.'_ She began to cry, she felt so stupid.

Hours passed, her tears had dried up, but she was still sad. When it was time for her to go to bed, she heard her door open. She looked over and to her surprise it was Grimmjow. She just stared at him, not knowing what to say. She was sitting up on the bed, and all she could do was stare. He walked over to her slowly. It was dead silent. All he did was climb up on the bed next to her. She made room for him, continuing to stare.

"You thought I wouldn't come, didn't you?" He asked, laughing a bit. Orihime nodded. He laughed, then slowly put his arms around Orihime and laid both of them down to sleep. Orihime made her self comfortable in Grimmjow's arms. He was holding her close and she didn't resist. It's been a long time since she's felt tranquil like this. Slowly both of them fell asleep under the dark sky of Hueco Mundo...

--------------------------------------------

Please Rate and Review. I want to know if I should continue with the story, and what could possibly make it better. Please no flames on the fact that it's an OrihimeXGrimmjow fanfic. It's my first story and I like that pairing.

Later Fanfics: HimeXUlqui, HimeXAizen, NelielXAizen


	2. Just a Kiss

This is the second chapter of "A Panther's Heart". I hope you enjoy it as much as the first chapter. Chapter three should be comming up soon. I can't promise anything. When I was making this chapter, there was a point where I didn't really like it, but I worked with it anyway. So please R&R to tell me what you think about it.

Thanks for the great responses for the first chapter everyone. -

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Just a Kiss:**

It must have been morning. It seemed like. Yes it was morning. In Hueco Mundo one could never tell, but Orihime knew her schedule. So it was morning. Orihime's stomach was grumbling, usually happened around the time Ulquiorra came with her breakfast, but Ulquiorra wasn't here, Grimmjow was. Grimmjow…

"Grimmjow!" Orihime quickly sat up on her bed and looked around. Grimmjow wasn't there. '_Was it all a dream?'_ Orihime thought. She was sure that last night Grimmjow had come to sleep with her. She was sure that his arms had been holding her… or had it been a dream? She sat there on her bed in a daze, trying to remember if what had happened yesterday was real. After a while she stood and headed over to the bathroom, where she turned the shower on and thought for a bit. She had dreamt, but it wasn't about Grimmjow sleeping with her. It was a dream of her home. She had dreamt about the last day she had been there…in the human world. No one was able to see her…but she could see everyone. "You may only say good-bye to one person," Ulquiorra had said. She remembered her last seconds in her house, how she knew it would be a bit of a chaos leaving Rangiku and Hisugaya alone. She remembered when Tatsuki had looked right at her but didn't see her. She remembered walking through the school, for one last time. Most of all she remembered Ichigo's house. She had been in there, alone for the first time that night…and it was only to say good bye. She remembered not being able to bring her-self to kiss the man she loved so much…

'_Tatsuki, Rukia, Rangiku, Hitsugaya, Shinji, Urahara, Yoruichi, Chad, Ishida… Ichigo…' _She closed her eyes as familiar tears started to roll down her face. Sure the only reason she had come to Hueco Mundo was to protect her friends, but still it hurt her so much thinking of back home. _'I wish I could have said bye to all of you.' _Orihime just stood there, crying, she couldn't stop. All she could do was let the tears fall, just like the water on her body.

Grimmjow had gotten up early and left Orihime's chamber. He didn't want to raise any suspicions. While walking through the Hallways of Las Notches all he could think about was Orihime. _'Damn woman's on my mind! Why? Why?!' _he thought, punching the wall next to him.

"Is the little kitty mad this morning?" a cocky, arrogant voice came from behind Grimmjow.

"What the hell do you want Nnoitra?" Grimmjow growled at him.

"Ooo grumpy this morning? Well not like I care. Tell me, how has pet-sama been?" Nnoitra smiled at this question.

"What's it to you?" Grimmjow was getting annoyed.

"You can't say you haven't had the urge to fuck her yet," Nnoitra's voice seemed to drift off into a fantasy world where no one, not even Aizen, dared to enter.

"You're disgusting," Grimmjow scuffed, hearing Nnoitra talk about fucking Orihime made him really mad. How Aizen had picked him as an alternative was beyond his reasoning. _'If Nnoitra would have been in charge of Orihime, she wouldn't be a virgin,'_ he thought. Then again he wasn't sure if Orihime was a virgin, he didn't much less care.

"Say what you want, I'll get her someday, and when I do," Nnoitra wet his lips. "She'll be all mine." Nnoitra walked away laughing, making Grimmjow even angrier.

Grimmjow growled under his breath. "I'll make sure you never even get near her."

Suddenly Nnoitra appeared again. "Now now Grimmy mustn't keep Pet-sama waiting. She must be starving by now." Then he snickered and walked away again.

Grimmjow's eyes widened. "FUCK!" He hurried to get Orihime's breakfast, he had forgotten all about it. He was just hoping that she was still there. _'Some guardian I am.'_

Orihime was drying herself off, her body, along with her tears. She put on her Arrancar clothes again and walked out of the bathroom. He still wasn't there. She knew that her breakfast was late, her stomach wouldn't stop growling. She walked over to her bed and sat down, thinking more about the real world. She hadn't been out side the walls of Las Notches since she got here. She was beginning to miss the smell of trees, flowers, fruit, food, and people. She missed the wind that would blow through her hair every time at about four in the afternoon when school was out. She missed the sun's bright luminous rays hitting her skin and making her feel warm. She closed her eyes and imagined to be back at the human world.

The door to her room opened, but she didn't notice, she was to busy day dreaming. Grimmjow walked in with her breakfast and looked at her on the bed. She had her eyes closed and her head raised up. He walked over to her, still disturbed by what Nnoitra said. He set the tray of food down; it made a loud enough clang to snap her out of the trance. "Your food's here," he said in an annoyed voice.

"Oh! Thank you Grimmjow-kun!" Orihime smiled and looked at him for a while. He seemed different. He seemed more, grumpier than when she last saw him.

"What are you looking at woman?" Grimmjow's voice seemed to growl as he spoke. Orihime kept staring at him. "Well are you gonna eat your god damn food or not?"

"Sorry," she picked up her fork and started eating her breakfast. What was wrong with him? He certainly changed since last night. Maybe he was stressed? Who knows, all she knew was that he was being his old mean self. _'Maybe last night was just a dream…' _she thought sadly.

After a couple of minutes Orihime had finished her food and she sat there staring at her plate. She didn't know what to do. Talk? Stand? Suddenly she felt something, as she turned over to see what it was Grimmjow was already embracing her, his arms holding her close to him.

"Grimmjow-kun?" Orihime said confused.

"What?" Grimmjow seemed more relaxed then when he came in.

"N-N-Never mind," she just relaxed in his arms and closed her eyes. She was feeling his warmth again.

Grimmjow didn't know what he was doing. Something inside of him told him to do it. He had this feeling inside, a part of him that wanted to be near her. He tensed a bit as he felt something. He looked down and saw Orihime, her head on his chest and her arms around his waist. He smiled as one of his hands stroked her hair, smiling at her, affectionately. He closed his eyes, and, for once, took in this feeling he had. They stayed like that for a while. It was Orihime who broke the silence.

"Grimmjow-kun," she began. "Why did you seem so mad earlier?"

He looked at her. "Oh just some things Nnoitra said," he was calm when saying it. "Don't worry I wasn't mad at you." He smiled at her again.

"Alright," she smiled, looking at him with a face of pure happiness.

He had that feeling again. Something told him to move his hand to her cheek and caress it. Something told him to move closer to her. Something told him to let their lips meet and though through out these actions she didn't move away or resist. He didn't do it. He just stayed there close to her, their lips not so much as an inch apart.

Orihime was also there, just there. She didn't know what was happening. At first Grimmjow was being mean to her, now he was so kindhearted to her and right now they were only a little bit away from kissing. Why hadn't she stopped him? She didn't know her-self. When he caressed her cheek she felt safe in a way. She wanted this moment to last forever, but she knew it wouldn't.

Grimmjow didn't know what to say for once. He just sat there confused. He pulled away, not being able to bring himself to kiss her. He didn't know where the urge to kiss her even came from, but he hoped he wouldn't have to face it again. Yet he wouldn't let go of Orihime. When he looked down, her head was again at his chest again. He didn't mind, he just smiled.

"You haven't been out for a long time, right?" He asked.

"It's been three weeks since I was captured. Since then I haven't been outside these walls," she sounded sad when she said it.

Grimmjow looked at her and put head on top of hers. "Let's go."

"Where?"

"Outside, I'll take you there. Just for a while and you better not run away."

"Where would I go?"

"I don't know." Grimmjow stood up and so did Orihime. They both headed towards the door. Orihime let her hand intertwine with his, and they walked out into the corridors of Las Notches, holding hands, as this would be Orihime's first time outside of her bird cage.

---------------------------------------------------

Chapter three hopefully up by the end of the week. Again, no promises, and again R&R. Thank you.


	3. Outside These Walls

Chapter 3! Yay! Sorry it took so long, there was school and life and brain blockage. So yeah. It again didn't seem so great but I hope you love it because that's all that counts if you like it. So again third chapter. ENJOY!

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

**Outside these Walls:**

Grimmjow continued to guide her through the halls of Las Notches; sometimes he'd pull her roughly or say "Stop lagging behind." Orihime, just went along with it, she guessed that he didn't want to seem weak, that is just in case another Espada were to come out of no where. After about ten minuets wandering around the corridors they came to a big tall door. Grimmjow didn't do anything for a while. Then he reached for the handles and pulled it open. He walked out first, and then looked back at Orihime. She hesitated for a bit, but followed.

"Will you get in trouble for this Grimmjow-kun?" Orihime whispered as she walked out.

"Only if you run away," he said while looking at her straight in the eyes. She stood there looking at him.

It took a while for Orihime to react that she was outside. Then, she looked away from him and saw it. Hueco Mundo. It was the first time she really got to see it. Though truly there wasn't much to see, it was just a long desert with trees, but it was so open, so huge, compared to her room. At first she started to walk towards it, almost worrying Grimmjow that she was trying to run away. She wasn't really walking, more like wobbling. She fell to her knees at the beauty of the wide open plain; it had been so long since she saw such a sight.

"You okay?" Grimmjow was in the same spot, hadn't even moved when she fell.

"Yeah," Orihime inhaled a big breath of the air. Though not like the air in the human world, it was open air, air that had become a stranger to her. She closed her eyes and imagined back home…

_"Come on Orihime we'll be late!" a voice said. "What are you doing?" Someone opened a door. It was Tatsuki. "We're gonna be late for school again. Did you forget we have those exams again?"_

_"Oh yeah sorry," Orihime smiled and laughed nervously, she looked around…It was her room…She was sitting in her room…_

Suddenly she opened her eyes again.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Grimmjow's hand was on her shoulder.

"Umm, yeah, sorry Grimmjow-kun I guess I spaced out," Orihime said, smiling. She stood up and began to walk around. She loved this feeling of freedom. She continued to walk around, and Grimmjow followed her to make sure she wasn't gonna try anything funny.

Grimmjow was getting that feeling again. Quite frankly he was getting sick of that feeling. His lips were too close to hers last time, but she didn't fight back. That's what was keeping him confuse. When he had pulled her close to him, when he was so close to her lips, she didn't do anything, she had just been there waiting for his next move. What did it mean? Why did he care? Why couldn't he get over her?

"Grimmjow-kun?" Orihime's voice interrupted his thoughts. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he didn't notice that he had stopped following, well not just that but completely stopped and from the looks of the footprints she had gone pretty far before coming back.

They were there for about an hour before they went back in. It went like this for three days. One day they sat together talking about how the human world was. Another day they had a race (Grimmjow won even if Orihime got a one minute head start). Then on the third day they walked together.

The fourth day they were outside walking around a tree.

"Thanks for taking me out Grimmjow," she smiled. "It means a lot to me."

He smiled at her, "Your welcome Orihime."

"You actually smiled," she said happily.

"Hmm?" Grimmjow was confused at her comment.

"Well you see when you smile it's usually because your fighting or going to hurt someone, or you don't mean it, but right now you really smiled," she explained.

He stood there not know what to say to her. Again he got that feeling, as hard as he tried to shake it off, he couldn't and was about to do something when all of a sudden he felt Orihime's arms around his waist. He looked down at her and said, "What are you doing?"

"Giving you a hug," her face smiling at him as her hands was around his waist.

He slowly put his arms around her as well.

"My, what a touching moment," someone had come out the door.

Grimmjow quickly let go of Orihime and looked at the figure that was at the door. "Szayel what are you doing out here?"

"I was out for a morning walk, but seems someone beat me to it," Szayel said. Szayel was the last person they really wanted to see. If they weren't careful Szayel would tell Aizen and then Grimmjow might actually get in trouble, on the other had there was a good chance he wouldn't.

"Don't worry we'll go back in soon enough," Grimmjow said seriously.

"Why don't you ask Aizen-sama for a pass to the human world?"

"What?" Grimmjow was confused again.

"Just like Shinigami can turn to be seen and a part of the human world, so can we, just ask Aizen-sama."

"Why are you telling me this?"

Szayel smirked and walked away.

"C-can we really go to the human world?" Orihime had been silent this whole time, but she felt like she needed to know.

"Just like Shinigami have gigais, we too can have them," Grimmjow explained. "We just never really found purpose in using them."

"I see," Orihime looked down, she was thinking of how it would be like to go back home, at least for a day. Then she thought of how hard it would be coming back. It would be worse then when she came here with Ulquiorra, and that she was sure of. No matter how much she told her-self it'd be stupid to go back, truly she wanted to go. She wanted to see Ichigo, Tatsuki, Rukia, Renji, Rangiku and all her friends again.

"We should get back inside," Grimmjow was behind Orihime, he knew what was on her mind. She wanted to go back, but what would happen if he took her? Would she run away? Would she go and run to Ichigo? Would she even consider coming back to Hueco Mundo?

Orihime nodded and followed him inside; the whole walk back to her room was suffocating. These walls were closing in on her again. She didn't know what to do or think. She wanted to ask Grimmjow if he would take her to the human world, but she knew it wasn't in her place to ask. He was her guardian; he could do whatever he wanted to. When they finally reached her room she didn't want to go in. She stood looking at the open door. Then she ran into the room, shut the door and locked it. She didn't want to see anyone right now. She went to her bed and began to cry. _'I miss everyone! Why did I have to have this power? Why me!? WHY?!' _She continued to cry as she thought of everything and everyone she cared about.

Grimmjow was just outside the door, he could hear her sobs and he didn't want to intrude. He walked away.

About two hours passed, she had stopped crying, and she was asleep now. Her face still showed distress. Grimmjow noticed this when he had unlocked the door and gone inside. He set her dinner on the table. He thought it was a bad idea to wake her up. So he sat next to her and observed her. He had been close to Orihime before but not ever close enough that he could touch her and not have her slap him. _'She's asleep, right?' _He took the chances. He wanted to get rid of the feeling he kept getting. Slowly he leaned in towards her, put his hand to her cheek and put his lips to hers. When he stopped, he knew he really didn't want to, but he couldn't risk her being awoken. _'Why did I kiss her?'_ He put his fingers to his lips. He didn't understand why he wanted her so much. He looked at her. She seemed so plain so ordinary, for a human female. Yet, there was something about her that made something stir inside him. He leaned on her bed and slowly fell asleep.

Orihime woke up about fifteen minutes later. She yawned and sat up and looked around. She saw her dinner plate, which made her wonder how Grimmjow had gotten the door unlocked. Then she looked down and saw him there sleeping on the side of her bed. She ruffled his hair a bit and smiled. Then she walked over to her dinner and ate it. When she finished she saw that Grimmjow was still sleeping. She sat next to him and put his head on her lap. It was the first time since the time he had fainted that she was able to touch him. Her hands traced his hollow mask; it was so hard and boney. She kept staring at it as if there were some clue to life there.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Grimmjow was awake now; it was just that Orihime hadn't noticed.

"Umm! I-I well I was just… umm… you see," she began to stutter like crazy. Her face was red of embarrassment. "I mean…."

He was just looking at her struggle. He sat up and kept looking at her, he just smiled and stood up. "I see you finished your dinner."

She stopped stuttering for an excuse and replied, "Yeah thank you for bringing I to me."

"Well then I should go," he picked up the tray and walked out of the door. While Orihime was left there to think.

It was time for her to sleep, she put on her pajamas, but this time no shirt just her bra. It was getting hot now a days and to sleep in her Arrancar suit was a pain. She laid down on the bed and put the covers over her-self. Just as she was falling she heard the door open, she looked over and kept the covers above her chest, she wasn't expecting anyone. As the figure came closer she saw that it was Grimmjow.

"Oh hi Grimmjow-kun," Orihime said happily. "Is there anything you need?"

"No just wondering if you need company tonight," he said in a serene tone. Tonight he felt like he wanted to be close to her.

"If you want to you can sleep with me, I don't mind," She smiled and made room for him to sleep in. He climbed onto the bed and looked at her. She started to blush when she noticed that she had no shirt on. "Umm…"

"Don't worry," he smirked. "I won't do anything."

She tried to cover herself up with the blanket. Then Grimmjow pulled her in close and laid them both down to sleep. He was holding her close to him and she just smiled and got comfortable. He lightly licked her on the forehead as a tease and she just ruffled her brow. After that they both got comfortable and drifted off to sleep. Orihime didn't know why, but it was better when she slept with him than by herself. Something just made her happy…

--------------------------------------------------------------

Hey guys end of chapter! Again you choose if you love it or not. Please Review. I will appreciate it a lot. Also, the next one might contain Lemon, Citrus, whatever you young people call it now a days. Anyway yeah. Bye untill next time kiss


	4. Jealousy

Sorry about the delay...too much shit going on.

BUT here is chapter 4? yes 4 finaly. yay! I hope you enjoy it. Oh btw sorry not a lemon. Why? I really didn't feel like it was the right time it's definately gonna be either in the next chapter or the chapter after that one. Most definately though, so look forward to the yumminess to come.

* * *

**Jealousy:**

Orihime slowly opened her eyes. She looked up at the ceiling. Why did she have that dream? Why did it seem so real? She couldn't understand, but yet her heart was still racing. Then she noticed him. Grimmjow. He was still there lying with her, but now his head was near her chest while his arms still held her close by the waist. Orihime looked down at him and smiled, letting her fingers run through his messy light blue hair. She was amazed at him. All this time, she thought he was a rude violent man, but he was so kind, at least she thought so. Then she looked back up at the ceiling. She missed Ichigo, the man she loved so much, the man she came here for. She wondered what he was doing, how he was, and if he was okay. When she said good bye to Ichigo, she remembered that she couldn't bring herself to kiss him. She wondered what would have happened if she had kissed him. Would anything be different? _No, it'd all be the same…_ Orihime thought. 

"Why do you worry about him?" Grimmjow had woken up and he was sitting up on the bed. He was looking at Orihime with somehow sad eyes.

"I-I wasn't thinking about anyone," she looked away and down.

"Don't lie to me… I know you were thinking of your precious Ichigo," his voice was rising, he was getting angry. Grimmjow didn't know why he was getting mad… could it be he developed feelings for her? _No that can't be it. Impossible._

"So what if I was!" She had sat up and yelled at him. There was a long silence; Grimmjow looked at her with piercing eyes. Orihime slowly spoke. "I'm sorry Grimmjow-kun. I shouldn't have yelled at you."

He just stood up and walked away, not making a sound. When he closed the door, he slammed it shut, making Orihime flinch. When he walked out many of the Espada peaked outside their rooms to see what had happened. Grimmjow continued walking until he reached his room; there he sat on his bed to think. He felt something for her… _Why did Aizen put me in charge of her? Now I can't go without thinking about her and I can't shake off this feeling I get when I'm around her. Damn it all!_

Orihime was left sitting there; she began to feel bad for what she had done. She was there for what seemed hours, staring at the sheets. It was true she had been missing Ichigo at the moment he spoke. She wished that she could see him, but over the past few days she missed Ichigo less and less. Sure she thought of him every now, making her sad, sometimes bringing her to tears, but everyday those thoughts had dwindled. She was in love with Grimmjow. That's the only explanation she could give. She was always happy when he was around. She loved talking to him, about anything really. Occasionally when they wouldn't go outside Las Notches they'd walk around in the corridors. She remembered an encounter with Nnoitra once.

It was a day they couldn't go out, they were roaming the halls when suddenly Orihime felt something pull her, she squealed as she was forced on the wall by someone. Grimmjow instantly turned around and was about to fire a cero, but saw that it was Nnoitra. 

"Get off of her," he sounded irritated, this was the last thing he wanted to deal with.

"You can't have her all to your self you know," Nnoitra was snickering; his face was close to Orihime's. She was closing her eyes and turning away, not really knowing what to expect. Suddenly she felt Nnoitra's tongue on her cheek; she shivered and tried to pull away. It was a waste of her time because he had a strong grip, he wasn't going to let go any time. "Now, now I don't want to hurt you."

Just then Grimmjow shot a cero at Nnoitra; it hit his back making him lunge onto Orihime. "I told you to get off her!" Grimmjow sounded like he was growling.

"My, my a little over protective of the princess don't cha think?" Nnoitra was teasing Grimmjow. "Tell me number six, have you fallen in love with her?" Nnoitra's grin was as wide as ever, he loved seeing Grimmjow mad.

Before Grimmjow could reply Gin had wondered out of his office to see what the ruckus was about. "Now, now Nnoitra get off Orihime-Chan before I, personally, have to get Aizen." Gin always had his fox face and it looked more sinister than ever. At that instance, Nnoitra got off of Orihime. She was relieved and saw that he had left a mark on her arm where he had been holding her. She ran over to Grimmjow, where he put an arm around her. "Are you okay Orihime-Chan?" Gin asked offering his hand in a form of sorry. Orihime nodded. "Good, now I'll be off." Gin walked away leaving Grimmjow and her alone.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Grimmjow looked down at her.

"Yeah" Orihime smiled up at him, insuring him.

"Alright," after he said that they went back to Orihime's chamber, not wanting to risk being caught by Nnoitra again. Later that night she remembered Grimmjow holding her closer then usual, maybe he had been mad that Nnoitra touched her.

She sighed as she recalled the event. Then she finally moved from her bed into the bathroom and started to take a shower. She let the water run over her skin, it calmed her down. She felt more relaxed, as she closed her eyes, thinking about her feelings for Grimmjow. There was definitely something there, she knew it and she was pretty sure he knew it, but was it really love? No. It couldn't be. He was an Arrancar; he tried to kill Ichigo once for Christ sakes! He cusses at her and keeps her quiet… at least he use to… She was confused now... Suddenly she heard someone come into the bathroom. It was Grimmjow.

"G-G-Grimmjow what are you doing in here?" Orihime was blushing and she didn't know what to do or how to cover herself. 

Grimmjow walked into the shower. He was fully clothed, getting wet from the water. He walked up to her and pressed her against the wall of the shower. She didn't fight back, only blushed from the sudden intrusion. Grimmjow's head was close to hers. His hands on either side of her shoulders. The moment seemed to last forever. He didn't look her in the eyes, he was scared to, for if he looked into her eyes, who know what he'd do. He was breathing on her neck, the water still pouring over him. 

"G-G-Grimmjow?" Orihime's voice was low and calm. 

He turned his head sideways and looked at her eyes. He saw that she was blushing, and a bit frightened. He then closed his eyes and put his forehead on hers. He then pulled Orihime's body towards him and he embraced her. Orihime was embarrassed to be in his arms naked, but then laid her head on his chest for comfort. The water kept running and they were still in an embrace. The air was thick, no one said anything. "Sorry," he finally said. "I didn't mean to do this." With that he left the bathroom and went outside, wet.

Orihime waited a couple of minutes, trying to process all that had just happened. Then she grabbed her towel and a spare one and went out into her room. Grimmjow wasn't there. She followed the trail of wetness to see that he had gone out of the room. She went back into the bathroom and dried her self off, then getting dressed. When she walked outside she bumped into Grimmjow. 

"Hey be careful," Grimmjow said. He was standing there, hands in pockets.

"Sorry Grimmjow-kun," Orihime bowed and then moved towards her couch, sitting down. She started to comb her hair, while her pins sat on the table. She dare not ask why he did what he did earlier. For some reason she wanted to relive that moment. She wanted to relive that moment for the feelings she had felt. She was thinking too much about it that she didn't notice Grimmjow sit next to her. 

"Why are you still worrying about him?" Grimmjow looked at her, his eyes were piercing. There was that feeling again. He despised when Orihime thought of _him_. Ichigo. She was thinking of him too often. He thought of this morning when he also got mad at her for thinking of him. Could it be that he was jealous of the power Ichigo had over Orihime's heart? Was he jealous of the fact that Orihime loved Ichigo more than him? All he knew was that he was sick of her thinking about him.

"I wasn't thinking about him," Orihime said this strongly, since she really wasn't thinking about him.

There was an awkward silence before he spoke. "We leave in an hour," he stood up and put his hands in his pockets again. "Be ready."

"What are you talking about?" she gave him a confused look.

"Don't you want to go to the human world?" he said a stern voice. "Aizen gave us permission, so take it."

Orihime sat there not knowing what to say. Inside she was happy, inside she was bouncing off the walls with happiness. Outside though, she didn't know what to do. If she looked too excited Grimmjow might get mad, yet if she didn't he'd still get angry. "Thank you Grimmjow-kun!" That's all she could think of, so that's all she said.

Grimmjow just left the room. Orihime sat there, thinking about what she was going to once she got to the human world. She knew that Aizen would probably not let her make contact with anyone she knew, but she had to take advantage of this trip. She determined that she wanted to visit the sweets shop that was by her house. She'd buy her favorite candy and eat it slowly savoring the taste. Then she'd go to the park, where she'd gone with Tatsuki once. She'd lie in the grass and breathe in all the air she could. Yeah… but there was the issue of Grimmjow. What would she be able to do with him around? Maybe she could make him eat human food and get him to eat a sweet as well. Maybe, just maybe… So many thoughts ran through her head in the short hour. 

The hour passed and the door opened. _Here we go… 

* * *

_

The end of Chapter 4. I hope you liked it, please review. I'm trying to write the next chapter as soon as I can. Again Sorry for the delay. 

P.S. Anyone like NnoitraXNell? Go to my page and check out the preview for the new fan-fiction I'm writing D


	5. Human World

CHAPTER 5!

how is everyone? Hope you enjoy the chapter. I somehow think I was on crack when i wrote the original. Let's just say things didn't make any sence. So I hope the less crack version. Bye bye.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

**Human World:**

"It's time to go," Grimmjow sounded strict; Orihime hoped that would change by the time they got to the human world.

"Yes," Orihime replied and followed Grimmjow through the corridors all the way to the main room. Her heart was beating quickly. She was going to go to the human world. She was finally going back home.

"We're here," Grimmjow exclaimed as they walked into a dark room.

"Well then, I've been expecting you two," it was Aizen's voice and suddenly the room got brighter. The lights turned on and Orihime could see Aizen. He was smiling and she could tell whether it was a good sign or not. "Are you two ready?"

"Yes, Aizen-sama," Grimmjow replied. This struck Orihime as strange; he never called Aizen, well Aizen for one, much less Aizen-sama.

"Good," Aizen then looked at Orihime and gave her a smile. "You must be excited."

"Yes," she nodded and smiled back, only to be polite though.

"Alright," Aizen made a swift motion with his hand and a huge portal opened up in the room, with an image of Karakura Town seen. "Gin, please bring out the gigai."

Suddenly Orihime felt a brush against her side, it was Gin, and he was carrying, what looked like, a body. "Here it is Aizen-sama," Gin had his usual fox face. He had placed the body down on by Aizen. She looked at it closer and it looked just like Grimmjow, except it didn't have his hollow mask, or hollow hole, with it.

"Grimmjow," Aizen started. "This will be your gigai for the day. Humans will be able to see you, so I advise you think before you act. Orihime you don't one because human's can already see you." He brought out something else. It was her school uniform clothes; she was surprised to see them. "Here wear some normal clothes, I advise you change from these clothes after your arrival. We wouldn't want anyone to recognize you right away." Orihime took her clothes and nodded at his orders. "Now quickly go and change." Orihime nodded again and went to go change.

Grimmjow walked over to his gigai, which was dressed in a black shirt that said, "What are you looking at?" and navy jeans. "I'm supposed to walk around in this for a whole day?" Grimmjow sounded annoyed. He new his power would be limited. He hated the fact that humans would be able to see him. He hated that he'd have to watch over Orihime like a hawk.

"Yes Grimmjow," Aizen had a playful tone. "You'll be a living human for a day."

"Fuck that," he mumbled under his breath.

"Don't forget who the one that asked for permission was you," Aizen was right besides Grimmjow now. "I suggest you sound a little more excited."

"I'm ready," Orihime was out and she had her Arrancar clothes in her hand, while she had her school uniform on.

"Alright, Grimmjow get into your gigai and if you need to get out of it just eat the soul candy," Aizen smiled and stood besides the portal so he could close it.

Grimmjow looked at the body he was about to go into and after a few moments he went inside. It felt weird, he touched his face where his mask would have been and found it, well, not there. He felt that his power had been minimized. It was all together annoying! As much as he wanted to get out of it, he knew he brought this upon himself. He could have just not asked for permission to go to the human world. "Come on Orihime," He looked back at her and saw that she was a tad confused. He then kneeled down. "Get on my back." Orihime nodded on got on his back. He stood up and then ran towards the portal and jumped up.

Orihime had closed her eyes, she didn't know what to expect. When Ulquiorra captured her, she had been blindfolded in-order to not know where she was. They were falling. She knew the sensation of falling. She remembered their mission to save Rukia. She remembered how they were launched out of a huge cannon and, on breaking through the barrier of the soul society, falling. They all fell different ways and, for a long time, she didn't see Ichigo. _Oh Ichigo, do you remember our mission to save Rukia? You were so determined, you stopped at nothing… Will I see you today, Kurosaki-kun?_

"Are you okay?" He was screaming at her, but not the strict kind of scream. He was screaming at her because they were falling.

"Yeah!" Orihime opened her eyes and saw Karakura Town right underneath them. She couldn't tell where they'd land yet. She closed her eyes again. Suddenly she lost the falling sensation.

"We're here," Grimmjow set her down slowly.

Orihime looked around and saw that they were in the back of an alley, when she looked up, she was astounded by the sight. It was a blue sky with a sun shining in it. It felt like ages since she seen the sun. She took a whiff at the air as well. She could smell the flowers, the trees, the cars, everything. "Mmm," she sighed in pleasure. She had missed the world of the living, and now she was here.

Grimmjow stared at her. He couldn't comprehend why she was so happy. Sure maybe it was her home, but it was so boring. Humans walked around, doing nothing, just living in this world waiting to die and here was Orihime happy to be here. It was moments like this that he was glad to be an Arrancar. Arrancar could care less about a godforsaken world like this, they wanted to destroy it. Suddenly Grimmjow felt something warm in his hand, snapping out of his train of though he looked at his hand. Orihime's own hand was intertwined with it. Slowly his eyes went up and glanced at her face. She was smiling, a wide smile, pulling on his hand.

"What is it?" Grimmjow said.

"Come on, let's get to my house, Aizen-sama did say that I should change out of my school uniform," Orihime was being quite, but her voice sounded brighter than when she was in Hueco Mundo.

"Alright," he nodded and then pulled his hand away; putting them in his pockets, and followed her.

As they walked Orihime looked around, seeing if anything was new, and admiring the old. She seemed to dance in the streets, and Grimmjow wondered why no one had found it odd. This couldn't be normal behavior for a human. Grimmjow was almost certain they were walking around in circles and was about to complain, until Orihime suddenly stopped. She was looking up at the street name. There was a long silence between them, for nothing seemed to exist to Orihime, but the sign held up by a metal pole. A quiet mumble seemed to come out of her lips but he couldn't understand, before he knew it she was running.

"Get back here Orihime!" he chased after her, like a human, running. Then he felt it. It was _his_ spiritual energy. Now he knew what Orihime was going after and he knew he couldn't allow that.

Orihime kept running as fast as she could then stop outside a building. She looked at the sign. "Kurosaki clinic…" These words escaped her lips, softly, in a whisper. She took a step forward and was about to enter the gate, but she suddenly remembered that she wasn't in the human world because she was free. Grimmjow had gotten out of his gigai, exposing his high level of spiritual energy, and grabbed Orihime by her hair, covering her mouth to muffle the scream. He pulled her in and held on to her, then he flash stepped to where he left his gigai and threw Orihime on the ground. She was crying. He didn't say anything, just kept looking at her, his eyes piercing, glaring harshly at her.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry Grimmjow-kun. I didn't mean too," she tried to say through all the sobs. She didn't know what would happen to her now. Would he kill her? No, he wasn't allowed to, but that never stopped any of the Espada from threatening her.

"Stand up you bitch," his voice was a growl. Orihime didn't move. "I SAID GET THE FUCK UP!" She still didn't move. She was too scared too. He hadn't yelled at her for a long time… "I SAID," he lifted her up by the collar, "GET UP!" He looked at her face and saw tears just streaming down her face. "WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU CRYING?" Suddenly there was another spiritual pressure there. Grimmjow turned around and jumped just in time to dodge a ray of black and red light, leaving Orihime on the ground.

"Ichigo?" Orihime looked up and saw Ichigo, standing there in his bankai form. "ICHIGO!" Orihime was running towards him and Ichigo flash stepped to her and embraced her.

"Hey are you alright Orihime?" Ichigo spoke and as he spoke Orihime took in every word. It had been so long, too long, since she heard his voice. Maybe she could stay here in the human world that is if Ichigo defeated Grimmjow. Orihime looked over her shoulder to see Grimmjow, but he wasn't there. Suddenly a red beam was coming towards Ichigo and her. She closed her eyes and when she opened her eyes she was on top of a building. Ichigo had dodged it.

"Don't turn your back to the enemy, _Kurosaki-kun,_" he said his name in a mocking tone, and Orihime knew it was aimed towards her. Grimmjow's grin was wide; it was that of a mad man. Orihime knew he wanted to fight Ichigo, but his face showed an insanity she had never seen.

"Ichigo?" Orihime looked at Ichigo, wondering what will happen now.

"Don't worry about it, Orihime. I'll defeat him and then you can go back home," He smiled in reassurance, before flash stepping to hit Grimmjow.

Orihime stood there on the roof watching as Ichigo and Grimmjow fought. A cero shot here and there, and a couple of _getsuga tenshō _back. She was glad it was in mid-air because then humans wouldn't notice it. Just she and any Shinigami that might have been around could see the fight. Suddenly Ichigo was about to hit, and Grimmjow had no way to dodge or block. Orihime watched, everything seemed to slow down. Ichigo's sword swung and the array of black was unleashed. Grimmjow didn't move. He knew he couldn't. Before any of them knew what happened, the _getsuga tenshō _was deflective. When everything cleared up, she saw how and why it was deflective. Ulquiorra was there.

"Grimmjow, what do you think you are doing?" Ulquiorra slowly looked at Grimmjow, awaiting his response.

"What's it to you?" Grimmjow growled at him.

"Didn't Aizen-sama tell you not to confront the enemy?"

"Pathetic. Get the woman. We're going back to Las Notches." Ulquiorra flicked his wrist and opened up a portal.

Before Orihime knew it she was already over Grimmjow's shoulder. "ICHIGO!" but Ichigo was too slow they were already walking through the portal and it closed behind them. She kicked and punched Grimmjow. "KUROSAKI-KUN!!" She was crying. Grimmjow put up with it, he couldn't beat her up, not right there. It was highly likely that Ulquiorra would kill him and he wasn't in any condition to fight. They finally made it through to Las Notches. Orihime had given up and decided to just cry. She had lost her chance, her chance to be in the human world, her chance to be with Kurosaki-kun, and her chance to be with Grimmjow. She knew now that Ulquiorra was back, she'd never see Grimmjow again, and somehow that tore her up inside.

"Aizen-sama calls for us," Ulquiorra started to walk towards Aizen's room.

Grimmjow was silent then he let Orihime down, but she didn't move. She was standing there with her head down, tears rolling down her face. "Come on Orihime." His voice was soft again and this surprised her. She looked at him and saw something she had never seen before in his eyes. Redemption.

"Grimmjow-kun?" her voice was just a soft whisper.

"Yes?" He responded.

"I'm sorry," she was going to cry again. Then she felt a warm embrace. Grimmjow was holding her close. "I really am sorry." Her head rested on his chest and her arms wrapped around him too as tears began to fall once more.

"…No. No, Orihime-chan, I'm sorry," his hands were entangled in her hair and he held her closer. He knew he was never going to see her again, he wanted to cry, but didn't. He'd never show his weakness. His love for Orihime; he'd never show it. This moment lasted forever, but then Ulquiorra turned around and repeated.

"Aizen-sama calls for us."

"Come on," he let go of Orihime and began to walk with his arms in his pockets. Orihime only nodded and followed him. As they approached Aizen's room, she got scared. She didn't know what to expect. Ulquiorra went through the door first and soon they were all in there, their fates undetermined.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Next chapter will have a lemon, ect. Now I was planning on a rape but obviously not since they're all muchy muchy, please review I need to know your opinion about this chapter and what you think should happen in the next one in regards to the cough, cough yeah... Thank you.


	6. No Words

I hope you're all still with me! Sorry for the very late update, but here is Chapter 6. No guys sorry no smex yet. I really didn't want to make it uberly long. Now I have started on Chapter 7 which will have smex. I promise promise PROMISE! I hope you like this chapter. It's a bit odd in my opinion. MY OPINION.

Plz review and tell me what you think.

* * *

**No Words:**

"Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, and Orihime, welcome back," Aizen was sitting in his throne. His face did not show any emotion; his usually sly smile wasn't on his face. Toussen and Gin were at his side. Toussen had his arms crossed, while Gin had his arms to his side. They didn't look happy either. "You all know why you're here…" Aizen's voice was calm, too calm. Orihime didn't know what to do but stand there behind Grimmjow, trembling. She slightly jumped when she felt something touch her hand. She looked down and saw that Grimmjow's hand was holding hers as if to say _'It'll be okay, clam down.' _She began to wonder what would happen to them now. What would become of her and Grimmjow, now that Ulquiorra was back? And after what just happened? Her eyes slowly lifted themselves up to look at the three Shinigami.

"Grimmjow we entrusted that girl to you," Toussen intervened. "We told you to keep an eye on her and to not let her out of your sight!"

"Enough Toussen," Aizen's hand rose, then lowered it into the arm rest. "I hope you know how severe this is to us. We told you not to let her near that Shinigami and you lost sight of her. We warned you and you ignored it. Now they know where she is and they'll come for her. You truly are pathetic Grimmjow." His usual smirk came back on his face but this one looked more threatening than others. "Don't think I haven't noticed Grimmjow." Grimmjow went still he didn't know what Aizen was implying. "Heh, so you won't admit it?" Aizen stood up and walked down the steps towards them.

"I have no idea what you mean," Grimmjow said calmly, having already let go of Orihime's hand. He took a fighting stance as Aizen came closer.

"I know for a fact that you have developed 'feelings' for our guest," Aizen stopped in front of them with his grin still on his face.

"What are you talking about?" Grimmjow relaxed, his eyes glaring at Aizen.

"You've fallen in love with Orihime, haven't you Grimmjow Jaggerjaques?"

Grimmjow began to laugh hysterically. "Have you gone mad Aizen? She's a mere human; weak and useless. As if I'd ever fall for her." An evil smirk ran across his face, showing no signs of compassion just cold cruelty.

"Ulquiorra point a cero at Orihime," Aizen said this calmly. Orihime's eyes widened, she hadn't expected this. Her head turned towards Ulquiorra. Suddenly her eyes were focused, not at his face, but at his finger. There in front of her face was Ulquiorra's pale white finger and at the tip a red orb was forming. _'B-b-but wait didn't they need me? Why is he killing me now?' _Is all Orihime could think about. Grimmjow had a surprised look on his face too _'has Aizen sama gone insane?' _"Go…" At that moment Ulquiorra released his cero and Orihime had closed her eyes.

A few seconds passed and Orihime opened her eyes, she was still alive. Suddenly a glimpse of blue hair caught the corner of her eye. She looked in front of her and saw why she hadn't been harmed. Grimmjow had blocked the cero. His arms were crossed in an X in front of him and they were red, having been burned by the immense power. "G-G-Grimmjow-kun?"

"Just as I thought," Aizen smiled and looked at Ulquiorra. "Orihime is your responsibility once more. Please see that she and Grimmjow don't ever see each other. They are banned from every making contact and if it gets out that they did meet… I'll have to kill all of you. Now you may leave." He waved them off, his smile now at Grimmjow.

Ulquiorra nodded. "Come woman." Orihime was still looking at Grimmjow. Her face was sad and worried. He jumped in to save her, but what if he hadn't jumped in. Would she be dead right now? Grimmjow's hands had been lowered to his sides, his head hung low. She wanted to if he was alright but Ulquiorra's voice came through. "I said come woman." She stood up and followed Ulquiorra, her head down. She wanted to cry, but not here. Here wasn't the proper place. She'd have to wait, but for now the visions of Grimmjow would penetrate her mind. The hallways were eating at her, closing in, trying to kill her. She was suffocating again and this trip seemed to last forever. They finally reached her room and she looked up at the door. Here she was again, standing in front of a door. Behind that door there was her chamber where she would be trapped in, forever. She walked in and waited for the door to close. Once it did, she fell to the ground and cried.

She had laid down on the couch, and fell asleep. She knew she was in love with Grimmjow. That's all she thought about. How he had proved that he cared for her and in return she could do nothing. Just cry like always. Aizen had called him pathetic when really she was the pathetic on. She couldn't do anything to save her friend and she couldn't do anything to have saved her Grimmjow. She closed her eyes and tried to figure out why she had acted the way she did. Sure she had wanted to see Ichigo, but did she have to go running for him? She was so confused; all that could comfort her were her tears. Suddenly she heard the door open.

"Grimm… Oh…" she saw that it was Ulquiorra at the door. The daily routine would proceed. She would be there, waiting for her meals and for Aizen to call upon her. No more walks in the halls, no more walks outside the grounds of Las Notches, no more Grimmjow.

"Didn't you hear Aizen-sama?" Ulquiorra's voice was monotone, but there was a slight sound of annoyance. "You are not allowed to see that piece of trash ever again unless you want to die."

Orihime said nothing and continued to look down. _'Grimmjow-kun isn't trash. He's the opposite of trash. He's…he's…a treasure.' _It pained her to think this way, but it made her angry that Ulquiorra would say that Grimmjow's trash.

"Anyway woman, it's time for your dinner," Ulquiorra motioned for another Arrancar. The lower Arrancar walked in and placed the food in front of her on the table. Then he bowed and left with the cart. "Eat, woman."

"I'm not hungry," Orihime replied.

"I didn't ask if you were hungry," Ulquiorra's voice was becoming fierce, in a monotone way. "I said eat woman, now."

"I said I'm not hungry. Therefore I'm not eating," Orihime stood her ground. She knew this would lead to trouble, but she was truly not in the mood to hear Ulquiorra's attempts to feed her.

"Stubborn human, eat now!" Ulquiorra had gotten impatient, but this time he took action. Orihime was surprised to find her throat being grabbed violently. "Since you're never hungry, I guess you don't need this right?" His grip tightened, but his face remained the same, and so did his voice. Ulquiorra saw her lips move. "What?"

"Please Ulquiorra stop," she tried to say in-between the gasps of air.

"Will you eat?" He looked at her and her failed attempts of trying to remove his hand from her throat. Her lips moved again, but no sound came out. Slowly she nodded in agreement. "Good." He let go and watched as Orihime went to the ground on her knees trying to get air in her lungs. After a few gasps Orihime looked at him with a look of hatred. "Why do you look at me like that, woman? Do you despise me? Do you want to kill me?" Orihime only continued to glare at him. "Humph, I'd be mad at my self if I were you." Her expression slightly changed in order to express her slight confusion. "Grimmjow," he saw that he had caught the girl's attention, "made a deal with Aizen. You didn't think Aizen would just let you two go to the human world just like that, did you? Grimmjow said he would let Aizen punish anyway he wanted to if he failed to meet the condition's given. Do you know what conditions they were?" Orihime shook her head. "Aizen's conditions were: the woman can't go near people she knew, she couldn't let her presence be known to her friends, she couldn't be let out of your sight, and most importantly she can't be found by any Shinigami especially that Ichigo of hers." He looked at the pitiful human, still on her knees, and giving him a look of sadness. "Thanks to you Grimmjow is probably dead. Aizen does not give light punishments or forgiveness. Tell me woman why did you go see that Shinigami?"

Orihime stayed on her knees and tried so hard to hold in her tears. Dead? Would Aizen really do that? _'Yes… he would and all thanks to me… why am I so selfish, so foolish?' _she thought. Now she wouldn't even know if he was okay. She could see him…ever.

"Humph, no reply woman?" Ulquiorra turned around and began to walk away, leaving the woman in her distress. "Eat the food unless you want to have it stuffed down your throat." With that, the door closed, leaving Orihime alone.

Orihime felt like she could just die. She led the man she loved into a death trap, and she felt so useless, again. It had been like that before. Her powers were still new to her and she didn't quite know how to use it, even after Yoruichi's training. She remembered how Ishida had saved her from their first encounter with a Shinigami and how she really hadn't helped when the 12th division captain attack them. She had been so useless just like now… She could feel time move slowly as her eyes stayed at the ground… as she thought… as tears dripped down her eyes… as she could here the non-existing clock ticking. Slowly but surely, ticking.

Tic-Toc-Tic-Toc

Three hours passed and Orihime was standing a couple of feet away from the window, where she was looking at the ever lasting moon of Hueco Mundo. It was beautiful, even though she knew nothing was there. Ulquiorra had returned to check up on her, she had eaten all her food, because for some reason she knew Grimmjow wouldn't have been happy to know she wasn't eating once more. Now she was there…alone, staring out the window. She closed her eyes and tried to reason why she had chosen to go after Ichigo………she had no answer. That's what tore her up the most. Truly, she had no reason to have gone after Ichigo. She just…did. She just did. She closed her eyes once more and tried to envision Grimmjow walking through the door and saying he name in that voice of his. She heard something. Her eyes shot open and looked at the door. It was opening. Her heart began to race. Could it be him? She waited in suspense, before realizing, no one was entering. It was just open. Was Ulquiorra playing a game with her? Slowly, she approached the door and looked outside. No one.

"Hello?" Orihime spoke and looked around. Ulquiorra wasn't there either. "Ulquiorra?" She slowly stepped out. She knew she'd get in trouble but at least she'd know who opened the door. "Hello?" Suddenly she gasped. She saw a shadow move, but now she also heard footsteps. Was she to follow them? She scanned her surroundings once more then went after the footsteps. When she got there the shadow was going across the wall again, the person had turned a corner. "Wait!" she whispered yelled, and kept following. She followed the figure many curves until… it was gone.

Orihime looked around. No one. How is she supposed to get back to her room? Ulquiorra will kill her if she's not back in the room in time. She was about to freak out until, she saw an open door. It wasn't her room. She was sure of that. She walked closer, and closer. She stopped for a bit. Her eyes were fixed on the floor it was covered with blood. Why would the stranger have guided her here? She went to the door way and peeked inside. She was about to say hello, but she didn't. Her eyes were wide both with fear and tears. She knew who's blood it was now because inside that room was Grimmjow, bleeding, cut, and for all she knew, weak. Orihime was still in shock so she stood there, trying not to throw up at the sight. What was she going to do?...

* * *

Plz review and tell me what you think about it. I swear I'll do the next update with in the next 2 weeks and yes it will be lemony. YAY! So then review. Thank you. Bye-Bye.


End file.
